Data may be stored in a manner to allow recovery of a snapshot. The snapshot may be altered to shift the position of the data in one direction. Shifting the snapshot in one direction may limit shifting the data in an additional direction, and additional hardware and/or processing time may be needed to shift the data in an additional direction. Furthermore, a snapshot may be need to be generated and/or restored before the content of the snapshot is determined, which may result in an incorrect data being acquired, and an additional snapshot being generated to find a desired data. Generation of the additional snapshot may require an otherwise unnecessary expenditure of energy, time, and financial cost.